guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill trainer
General A skill trainer is an NPC who teaches skills to your character. Each trainer offers their own set of skills plus all unlocked, non-elite skills available in the trainer's Campaign. You can easily recognize skill trainers by the "Skills" suffix after their name. Price Learning a skill from a skill trainer costs one Skill Point and some gold. Every skill you buy increases the gold cost of the next skill, to a maximum of 1 platinum (1000 gold) per skill after the first 20 skills. Notes *Don't waste Skill Points and gold. If a skill is available as a quest reward (i.e. for free), then you should preferably get it as such. Double-check the acquisition details of the respective skill and/or the Skill Quests list before you buy a skill from a trainer. This is much more so in Prophecies, as a relatively larger amount of skills can be obtained via quest rewards. With Nightfall, Hero skill trainers should be the primary means of acquiring skills as they do not require gold. *When you talk to a skill trainer a menu will pop up to show you which skills he has available and which of them you already know (greyed out). *Skills not known by a character but unlocked through some method are tagged with (unlocked). *In addition to the trainer's normal inventory of skills, they also offer any skill (not elite) you have unlocked with your account. This only applies to skills of the same campaign of the skill trainer in question, for example, you cannot buy unlocked Nightfall skills from a trainer in the Prophecies campaign. *From the Kryta region on, most skill trainers also offer the Signet of Capture, regardless of completion of the quest Malaquire's Test. There is no cost difference between getting a skill from a trainer or capturing it from a boss. (The Signet of Capture is required for capturing elite skills. Skill trainers never train elite skills.) Notable trainers *Dakk, the skill trainer at Ember Light Camp, trains every non-elite Core and Prophecies skill. *All Canthan skill trainers outside of Shing Jea Island teach every non-elite Core skill and many Factions skills. *Zenaida, the skill trainer at Harvest Temple, teaches every non-elite Core and Factions skill. *Zendeht, the skill trainer in Gate of Torment, is known to teach every non-elite Nightfall skill that can't be unlocked by recruiting Heroes, and is presumed to teach every non-elite Core and Nightfall skill. *The Guild Hall skill trainer is a skill trainer for all non-elite Core skills you have currently unlocked on your account, allowing your PvE character to learn Core skills which you have unlocked with Balthazar Faction or other PvE characters. You may also buy a Signet of Capture, letting you capture skills before you have done Malaquire's Test, Minister's Test or Capturing the Signet of Capture or encountered skill trainers with it. The skill trainer does not allow you to unlock new skills, it only makes it possible to buy unlocked skills. Skill Trainer List For a list of all skill trainers and a list of the skills they offer, see the trainer locations page. Category:NPCs by type Category:Glossary